From Pre-K to the Real K!
by RollerKitty
Summary: There's nothing like a friendship that starts from the very beginning! Read as Sonic and his friend make it through Pre-K to Kindergarden! And be on the look out for the sequel: It's Elementary
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya! It's Me again! I'm trying something new so hold tight! We're Kicking it up a notch!**

**Jade(From my previous stories):You embarass me...**

**Me: DX You're so mean to me!**

**Jade: Whatever *Walks away***

**Me: Wait! You have to do the disclaimer! *Runs after her***

**Jade: No way!**

**Mackenzie: Kitty DOES NOT own, even though it's the first thing she prays about at night, anyone in this story, Sega does. Bye!**

* * *

A rather grumpy hedgehog toddler sat in a corner away from everyone. "Why am I here?" he said "I'm a big boy! Not a baby!" He stood shaking his fist and bearing the little fangs he did have. He face dropped when he notice all of his 'playmates' watching him. He sat back in his corner and crossing his arms. "Hmph!"

Just then a pink hedgehog, maybe a year younger than him, shyly walked toward him holding a stuffed bunny. "Hi!" she sat beside him and looked around "So…"

The little male hedgehog turned away from "What do you want, you baby?"

"It's Amy." She smiled

"What?" He finally looked at her "You," she pointed "Called me a baby. My name's Amy!" He blinked at her and rolled his eyes "Hmph…"

"You sure are unhappy…" she sighed while playing with her little bunny. It was pink with a green bow around its neck. "What's your name?" she asked staring at him curiously like he was a tiger in a cage, pretty yet dangerous.

"…Shadow…"

"Sh-a-dow… Shadow!" It seemed as if getting his name right was amazing or something.

"Yea…" he said. His eyes wondered around the room. He longed to play with the other kids, but they were all frightened of him. He was surprise this Amy character even dared to sit by him. Hasn't she heard? He was a monster… evil…

"Do you want to play with me?" Amy asked

Shadow's head turned quickly toward her "P-play with me?"

Amy hugged her bunny closely to her chest "Uh-huh!"

"No…" Shadow said it with no emotion

Amy's grip on her bunny loosened "Oh…" she sighed sadly, but she didn't cry or run away. She just sighed.

"Don't you have any other friends to play with?" he asked

"Yea… I just… Well you're always sitting here by yourself… I just thought maybe you wanted to play." She pushed a loose quill behind her ear.

Before Shadow reply a blue hedgehog followed by a red echidna and orange kitsune stepped in front of him. "Hey look!" the hedgehog exclaimed "Ames's talking to mister weirdo!"

Amy jumped up, never letting go of her stuffed toy. "He's not a weirdo, Sonic!" She shouted "He's nice and cool AND he's my NEW BEST FRIEND!"

Shadow's mind didn't stick on nice and cool, but on BEST FRIEND. "Eh… Amy?"

Sonic growled and stormed off like the spoiled, rich brat he was. "Knuckles, Tails let's go!"

Amy, as if she couldn't believe want she just did, clutched her bunny's arm as she stared down at the floor with wide eyes. She fell on her bottom and just sat there trembling. It wasn't long before tears fell from her shocked face.

"Ah…" Shadow looked around he didn't know how to handle this! He was only five for crying out loud! And that's just what Amy was doing, crying out loud. Everyone was staring at Shadow as if saying he was responsible for this.

"Hey…hey… stop crying, Amy." He tried cooing to her "It's okay. Don't cry." She started to calm down and Shadow felt more comfortable. Hey! He was getting a hang of this! "It's okay, Amy… Shh… Now, don't you worry." He said "It's okay."

"Really?" Amy rubbed her eyes

"Sure! I mean I'm pretty sure you're going to make the same dumb mistake, but that's—"

"I am?" Amy hugged her toy. Tears were forming in eyes again, but of course Shadow didn't see this

"Yea."

"I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Amy shouted and began to cry once again.

"You really don't get girls' emotions, huh?" a white bat flew beside Amy. "It's okay, Hun." She said hugging Amy "I'll be your friend and so will Shadow." Shadow eyed her but she pretended to be only interesting in calming down Amy.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked the bat

"I liked to spy on people... a lot…" She admitted "I'm Rouge."

"Humph…"

"She fell asleep…" Rouge murmured to herself "Let's see… cubby 6? No I think its 5…"

"Wait what does her cubby number has to do with this?" he asked but the bat was already gone "Great." He mumbled he was already having a bad day and this was only the fifth day of Pre-Kindergarden.

He took his black quilt and laid it on top of Amy. He sat back down and drifted off. Even big boys need naptime.

When Rouge returned she held in her hands a pink blanket that had bunnies and flowers decorated on it and a plain purple blanket. She saw Amy sleeping, clutching her bunny of course, under a black quilt. She smiled when she saw Shadow sleeping beside her, his eyes closed but slightly open, alert and ready. Rouge place her blanket over him, she didn't want to embarrass him with Amy's pink one. She laid down beside Amy and closed her eyes, before she knew it she had joined her two new friends in dreamland and boy was it fun!

As everyone laid down for naptime no-one notice the trio in the corner gently sleeping. Rouge and Amy snuggled into each other and Shadow lying with his back toward them, but on his lips was a smile, his first smile. Okay so maybe it wasn't a bad day after all.

* * *

**Me: Aww they're so Kawaii!**

**Jade: Do you even know what that means?**

**Me: Of course I do! It means sweet! :)**

**Jade: *walks away***

**Me: It means CUTE! I was being sarcastic! **

**Jade: Of course you were**

**Mackenzie: Moron...**

**Me: DX I'm starting to think you guys hate me! *storms off***

**Mackenzie:...**

**Jade:... Just reveiw okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Awwww! Thank you so much for reviewing you guys!**

**Jade: What are you all gushy about?**

**Me: ( ignoring) Thank You to the following reviewers: aliciathewolf45, TwilighttheWolf, Lighting rose, and Nipah, thanks so much guys!**

**Mackenzie: Sweet! Wait aren't you missing someone? Idabadas, I think.**

**Me: Noooo, I'm not. Now, thanks for all my followers and favorite adders!**

**Jade: ... Yea I'm like gonna go now...**

**Mackenzie: Oh leave me to do this AGAIN! Kitty DOES NOT own, even though it's the first thing she prays about at night, anyone in this story, Sega does. Bye!**

* * *

As the children stirred from their sleep, Ms. Vanilla-the teacher cleaned the classroom and set up the table for Snack. Shadow, Amy, and Rouge had already awoken. Rouge had once again vanished to the cubby area, leaving Amy and Shadow in their corner.

Amy neatly folded the blankets and placed her bunny on top. Shadow eyed it and said "Why do you always carry that bunny around?"

Amy smiled at it, "My mommy gave it to me."

Shadow nodded and walked to the snack table without looking back. Rouge had their snacks placed on the table top. She picked up a plastic bag that contain several brown cubed objects.

"Amy..." Rouge started "What is these?"

Amy skipped up to the table clutching her bunny, "Those are my caramel!" she informed with a smile.

Rouge still looked at the sweets confused "Ca-ra-mels?" After gazing at the caramel, she tossed them over with a shrug.

She then picked up a plastic bag that contained carrots and sliced apples. In her other was a small cup-like container filled with peanut butter. She smirked and was about to speak when Shadow snatched the objects from her taking a sat beside Amy. "Problem?" His voice was daring her to comment, but she shifted in her sit and nibbled on a gram cracker.

Five minutes into snack, something appeared at his side of the table. Shadow glanced down and saw the cubed sweets again.

"Here you go, Shadow!" Amy's cheerful tone rung out

He didn't looked up at first, but when he felt her gaze on him he left his head "Thank you."

Her smiled brightened as she turned to tease Rouge, she, he now notice, was also given pieces of the strange candy. She tussled with it, trying desperately to swallow. Shadow picked one up and examined it, then he neatly unwrapped it and placed the treat in his mouth. He slowly chewed, over and over and then, his jaws locked. Shadow glance at Rouge, she was still struggling with the tiny bite she had. When no help could be found there, he turned to Amy, who had just consumed ten of the torturous things in seconds. He reached over and tugged on her sleeve.

"How," He spoke through painful chews "Do you eat these?"

She giggled and instructed him to suck on the sweet then swallow. Shadow swallowed victoriously and glared down a the remaining caramels. He pushed them back to Amy, there was no way he was eating those again.

AS the daycare class unloaded the room for recess, Shadow stayed behind and sat in his little corner. He wasn't sad now, he was used to it... Amy would play with her friends and Rouge would be doing whatever, but today was different.

"Shadow!" Amy called "Come on! Let's play!"

Rouge stood closely behind her, waiting impatiently.

Shadow looked at her confused and asked quietly "What happen to your friends?"

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled, but he didn't budge. "You're my friend silly!" She said and pulled again this time pulling him up.

Rouge shifted and glanced around the small classroom and then out the door "Can we go now?

"Rouge has a boyfriend!" Amy announced

"No I don't!" She protested, but the cheery blush that seeped through her cheeks told a different story.

Shadow smirked and flicked her redden nose, he would enjoy teasing her throughout the day.

Her reaction was amusing as her blush was now darker. "H-hey!" She called after him, but he only smirked and tossed a "Hn." over his boyishly small shoulder.

After three games of hid 'n' seek, a game of charades, which lead to a heap of confusion, and rounds on the marry-go-round, the tired toddlers stumbled to their awaiting guardians. Amy was half asleep with her bunny tucked under her arms and herself tucked in someone's folded arms. "Bye Shadow..." She muttered as her and Rouge barely touched hands, retreating smiles and words of tomorrow.

"Good bye." He said lonely, not ready to part just yet. Then he felt familiar arms gently cradle him and unexpectedly went limp.

A calm voice pulled him deeper into dreamland "Come along, Shadow." He tried pulling away, but he had already nodded off.

**Me: I'm just not satisfied... **

**Jade: Why?**

**Me: Story's too short...**

**Jade: Of course it is, and it sucks**

**Me: What?! *angry***

**Jade: Kidding!**

**Mackenzie: Really guys?**

**Me: She started it!**

**Mackenzie: Jade!**

**Jade: Hey I was just stating facts!**

**Me: It's not facts! It's mean!**

**Mackenzie: It really is...**

**Jade: Whatever... Please review**

**Me: PWEASE? **


End file.
